fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Grappling Hook
---- Grappling Hook (鉤縄放つ, Kaginawa Hanatsu; lit. "Grappling Hook Firer") also known as the Grapnel Launcher (四爪錨ランチャー, Yotsumeikari Ranchā) is a grapnel device that is used by both Shin Inari and Ryūken and is very similar to the Remote Claw in it's usage and applications. Overview This is an extensive grappling tool. However, instead of being mainly a weapon for "transportation" to cover vast distances, it is more used as a tool for both combat, disorientation and reaching places out of his normal reach. The first grappling hook he created was an improvised one, made of wood, iron, electromagnets, left over copper wiring and spare tin. The clawed ends were sharpened specifically to grab and pull a target and while much isn't known about it, it actually gave out; due to having obvious speed and weight handling limitations as well as a bad recoil. According to Ryūken, it could barely support 190 lbs and would even cause him discomfort while using it and in his own words, "the thing had a horrible grip to begin on" due to not being ergonomic. The new and improved version of the grappling hook was created by Ryūken just after he turned 19. This new device is more sophisticated and like Shin's grappling hook was described as a "gun-like device used to fire grappling hooks". Having a body made of chromoly steel (chromium-molybdenum steel) and polycaprolactam reinforced with small percentage of titanium carbide, this grapnel gun is much more durable and versatile. He uses it to grapple up to high ledges in order escape, get to his destination, get to rare artifacts out of his reach and grab onto his enemies in order to disrupt their balance and cause them to fall down. The gun fires a stronger grapnel line made of monel which has a density of 8600 kg/m3. The sharpened tri-claws were made of Ferroniobium; having a melting point of 2611°C and a density of 8160 kg/m3, and were also highly ferromagnetic. This made easier for the magnetic-operated motor housing the dual magneto-lacrima core to recoil/retract the claws or pull Ryūken towards them. It can also be used to latch onto a person's limbs or torso, so as to torture them. The volume of the claws alone is 0.0036 meter cube; giving the claw a great mass. The maximum range/length of the line is around 67 feet or 20.42 meters and since it's made of monel and weighs around 148 lbs; due to it's small diameter. However, the gun's body itself weighs 5.2 lbs and the internal motor with dual lacrima core weighs 11 lbs; thus giving the grappling hook a total weight of 193.4 lbs. The grappling line travels at a constant velocity of 19.5 m/s; giving it an acceleration of 195 meter per second square. Seeing how it takes 17200 N to break the bone's of a peak-human in his top conditioning, the force applied on a person using the grappling hook is 15678 N; which is clearly not enough to damage his muscles and bones permanent. Also, since Ryūken only uses the grappling hook after a running headstart means that he does not actually take all of the force exerted on his body by the grappling hook, in fact, he takes only 50% (7839 N) or sometimes even less force directly. The grappling hook is also dual operate as it uses both the magnetic lacrima powered motor and a gas propelling and recoiling system. Despite being similar in it's appearance and function's, Shin grappling hook also had an adjustment dialer that could control the length and reach of the grapnel line and even detach it. It also came equipped with something called a "Grapnel Escalator" that uses magical energies into the motor and produced short-term maximum friction-less work in the middle of a grapnel pull/acceleration in order to increase Shin's acceleration by 6 m/s. It also had a self-destruct button that would cause the grapnel gun to explode within 10 seconds. Trivia * By it's definition, the Grappling hook is an ideal machine with 100% mechanical efficiency. * Chronologically speaking, Shin was the first person to create and use the grappling hook; way back in X798. Category:Inventions